


No One Would Notice

by RoboTrip



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboTrip/pseuds/RoboTrip
Summary: Amelia relapses with her addiction, but it gets out of control. More out of control than it has ever been. Link tries to help as best he can, but he might need help from Amelia's sisters (Meredith and Maggie).
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	No One Would Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for drug use. Please comment if you like the story so far!!

“No one would notice,” she thought. “No one would notice if I did it just one time, and nobody saw me.”

Her questionable reasoning was enough for Amelia; she ripped out a prescription form from her office drawer. She put in her own information, prescribing herself 10mg of Oxycodone. She shoved the ripped-out form into her pocket, turning off the lights to her office and running out the door. As she rushed out, she ran into Maggie face-first. 

“Woah, sorry about that. Just have to- just have to drop something off. See you later! Bye!” Amelia cursed herself for how awkward her intrusion was. Despite her discomfort, she kept hurrying until she was out of the hospital and in the parking lot. She couldn’t wait for her usual carpool, so she debated between walking to the pharmacy, which was nearly a 1 and a half hour walk, and ordering an Uber. 

Just as she was about to pull out her phone to order the Uber, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked over, eyes meeting with Link’s immediately. “Hey. Need a ride?” he asked kindly. She considered for a second. 

“Could you actually just take me to the pharmacy near Meredith’s house? I need to grab something but I can easily walk home from there.”

Link smiled and nodded, excited to help Amelia. Amelia started to feel slightly guilty, but pushed it back with excuses such as ‘he just feels bad for you anyway’ and ‘you’re just doing it this once, there’s nothing to feel guilty about’.

The ride to the pharmacy was mostly silent, filled only with the quiet radio switched to some light rock station. Amelia was thankful for the silence, considering the only thing on her mind was the impending Oxy high that she hadn’t felt in years. She was so glad in this moment that she wrote that prescription for herself. ‘Why did I wait so long?’ she noticed herself wondering.

As they pulled up to the pharmacy, Link slowed down next to the curb. “Thanks for the ride Link,” Amelia smiled at him.

“Any time,” he smiled back, “are you sure you don’t want a ride back to your house from here?” 

“I’m sure. I need the exercise,” Amelia lied. In reality, she just wanted to be as far away from her friends as possible while she made this one-time mistake. At least she hoped it would be one-time.

“Alrighty then. See you at work tomorrow?” Link asked as Amelia opened the passenger door.

“See ya tomorrow,” Amelia replied with a smile, closing the door. Without turning back, she walked directly into the pharmacy.

Amelia put a confident face on and took her slip up to the pharmacist. “Full name and birthday?” the pharmacist asked as she took the slip from her. Amelia provided her with all the necessary information and was given her bottle of twenty-one 10 mg pills of her precious Oxycodone. “You have two refills remaining. Good luck with your surgeries.” Amelia hurried out of the pharmacy, knowing she might have pushed it with three refills of 21 pills. ‘Just in case,’ she told herself.

Meredith’s house was only about a five-minute walk from the pharmacy. Amelia made it in three, barely able to control her excitement over soon-to-be relapse. The living room was empty when she quietly pushed the door open to the house. She closed and locked the door, then proceeded to hurry into the privacy of her room. She locked the door of her room to ensure complete privacy, before popping out two of the pills and swallowing them without any beverage. She took a deep breath and looked at the remaining pills, missing the familiar burning in her sinuses. She took out one more pill and crushed it to a powder on her table. She took out a one-dollar bill and rolled it into a straw shape. She then put one end in her nostril and the other end above the line of powder she had prepared. She sniffed the entire line. Before the drugs could take full effect, she hid all evidence of her relapse, sliding the rolled dollar bill into her wallet, pushing the remaining powder off the table, and placing the bottle of pills into her drawer. 

‘No one will know,’ she thought. She lay down on her bed letting the drugs slowly consume her with ecstasy and calmness. ‘God, I’ve missed this,’ she thought, ‘I’m not hurting anyone. I should do this more often.’

She had no idea how wrong she was.


End file.
